


For It Is Love And Hate At The Same Time

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, ColdAtom Week 2017, First Kiss, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Ray asks for advice, because he doesn't know how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Space, Ray reminds himself, is what the Legends were needing when they decided to go on hiatus. Space, Ray adds on, is why he should stop texting Leonard. Space, Ray thinks, is the reason for his boredom, why he goes to talk to Oliver in the first place, and that boredom is what leads him to asking Oliver just how one flirts.Space, Ray notes, is thrown out the window when Barry and Leonard show up at Oliver's.





	For It Is Love And Hate At The Same Time

**Author's Note:**

> So the week continues! Here's my Jealousy fic, Thanks for reading!

When the Legends go on break… things get stagnant. Ray wasn’t always the kind of guy who had to have something going on every second of the day to be entertained… or to _not_ feel completely useless, but after the time he accrued with the Legends, Ray has understandably changed. Slightly.

So sitting in his apartment had grown old quickly. Barry didn’t need help at S.T.A.R Labs… and Ray would be happy to swing around and just visit if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s _sure_ they’re busy. Ray also might be trying to avoid Central City since he knows a specific rogue has roots there.

Ray wouldn’t say he’s _avoiding_ Leonard. He might just be… trying to give the guy space. There’s no reason for Ray to actually believe Leonard needs space, besides the fact that Leonard is a Lone Wolf kind of guy. He’s got his criminal pack and that’s all Leonard needs. And Ray’s not exactly part of that pack.

Besides, the team already spends so much time together. Ray doubts that Leonard would want to spend his off time with Ray too.

Ray might have also tried texting Leonard with little to no results. He’d gotten the message and hadn’t bothered trying to text Leonard his whole week.

After a resigned sigh, Ray pushes himself off the comfort of his couch and heads to his bedroom. A speedy wardrobe change later and Ray’s ready to head off to Oliver’s abode. He has a few questions he wants to ask the other… and Felicity will be there too so Ray will have someone to converse with that isn’t a mix of cynicism and hard-cut abs.

Dressed in a pair of gym shorts, a worn t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a backwards cap, Ray grabs his keys and makes his way towards Oliver.

-

Leonard stays seated in the center of the slightly burned, patched-up couch with a scowl on his face. He’s been staring at his phone for the last half hour, mainly his contacts. Specifically contacts listed under ‘R.’ Specifically Ray’s contact. While he’d never admit out loud that he’s been debating calling the other for a few days now, it’s the truth and Mick’s been getting more and more irritated.

There’s a clank as Mick, who’s on the other side of their hideout, throws something across the room. Leonard could tell that his partner has been growing bored with the passing weeks, and if Leonard was being truthful, he was too. Causing chaos only brought slight joy for him anymore.

“Just call him.” Mick grumbles out as he grabs the two metal tire rims that he’s been chucking around.

Leonard, having been caught, locks his phone and throws it to the other side of the couch. He twists around on the couch so he can look towards Mick with something of curiosity and a glare. “What are you talking about, Mick?”

“Haircut. Call him.” He answers blandly, now lifting the heavy tire rims up and down. Mick’s idea of weights may be taboo, but Len’s familiar with Mick using anything sitting around to get a good exercise.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Leonard trails off, his head titling slightly as his eyes narrow further. It’s a test; Mick is familiar with the expression. Leonard’s daring Mick to go on, to challenge Leonard.

He’ll take the challenge. He sets the tire rims down, reaching off to the side and grabbing a towel to wipe off his brow. After he’s done, he wraps the towel around his shoulders and turns to step into the main room. “You know exactly what I mean, Snart. You like him. And I remember him specifically going out of his way to make sure you had his phone number.”

The response has Leonard chewing on his bottom lip, eyes now downcast to the floor as Mick’s words hit his ears. He’s processing them, but he’s not sure if he should respond yet. Perhaps he should keep up the shtick of obliviousness, but he knows that’d be an insult to Mick’s intelligence.

Leonard’s eyes dart back to Mick. “The team already spends too much time together. I should let him have his space.”

Mick groans at the response, rolling his eyes, but he’s already stepping away and off to the shower. “You’re an idiot.” Mick calls to him, voice echoing in the warehouse with the beat of his steps.

Leonard rolls his eyes in response as he turns back around towards the television on the opposite wall, only to be momentarily blinded by a streak of yellowish lightning. A second later, Barry’s standing directly in front of him, hood already down and a crease between his brows.

Leonard sighs.

“What do you need, Allen?”

Barry shifts to one foot, pulling an artifact out from seemingly nowhere. One that has Leonard’s interest captured immediately. He’s mystified by the curl of the knife, along with the words that are scribed across the blade. It’s definitely something his thieving eye is interested in, so he perks up with a mirthful smirk.

“I need your help identifying this.” Barry explains with an exhale, as if he’s out of breath from his sprint over. Leonard’s sure it has to do with something else, most likely being exhausted from the task he and his little nerds are dealing with back at S.T.A.R Labs.

Leonard’s finally fascinated by the concept of doing _something_ so he rises to his feet. “I’m listening.”

Barry’s then sheathing the knife again, lifting one brow at Leonard. The thief can already tell that the conditions are next. “It requires a trip to Star City.”

That was simple.

The city in question has Leonard’s brow quirking for a second, thoughts immediately running back to Ray. How easy Leonard’s attention is captured by the brown-haired, doe-eyed scientist that he’s been craving to see. With a glance at his phone, Leonard gives Barry a decisive nod.

“When do we head out?”

-

By the time that Oliver makes it back to his own hideout, Ray’s already sitting on the counter next to Felicity’s computer, legs swinging back and forth patiently. The sight of the man entering has Ray perking up, his smile already flourishing on his face like a blossoming flower.

“Ray,” Oliver says curtly as he walks further into the room. He heads to one side, flipping through a few papers before turning his attention back to the other. By now, Oliver’s shedding his blazer and taking his tie off as smoothly as he can manage. “What are you doing here?”

Ray’s eyes fall slightly, along with his smile. “’Hey, Ray, it’s nice to see you again! How was fighting time criminals?’ ‘Oh, pretty cool, Oliver. Thanks for asking!’”

Oliver’s smirking at the small, mock conversation Ray’s setting up. He’s got his tie off so he chucks that on the table behind him before working on unbuttoning his shirt next. He pulls the garment out from where it’s tucked into his pants, and then works on the top button. “It’s nice to see you, Ray.” Oliver agrees with a chuckle.

Ray’s smiling again, now sliding off the counter to stand. “It’s nice to see you too, Oliver. But, to answer your question, I’m here for some advice.”

Oliver’s face scrunches up at the sentiment, having now reached his last button. His shirt hangs open, revealing his toned and scarred torso below the thin cotton. Ray now knows that Oliver’s not an undershirt kind of guy, and he’s not sure what to do with that information. Oliver’s then sliding the shirt off his shoulders and moving to putting a t-shirt on instead.

“Ray, you’re a smart man. Why come to me for advice?” Oliver’s now slides his head into the shirt and fixes it down the rest of his body. His fingers then fall to the button on his pants, continuing on with getting undressed. “It’s not exactly my strong suit.”

“Well,” Ray trails off as his head dips to one side. “This might be. I need your help in the flirting department.”

Oliver’s brow quirks, hands stilling on the open lapels of his pants now. The blue plaid of his boxers is visible from under his pants and Ray has to force himself not to stare there. It’s one of those awkward situations where he knows he shouldn’t look but his eyes seem to betray him.

“Flirting?” Oliver finally regains his composure, pushing his pants down and stepping out of the surely over-priced suit. Ray has no room to judge. He has one too many expensive suits in his closet too. Oliver’s grabbing a pair of sweatpants next.

“Yeah, there’s this guy-”

“Wait,” Oliver’s already cutting him off, now finally in his sweatpants. He’s tying the knot around his waist, making sure the sweatpants won’t be sliding down his waist anytime soon. “What _guy_?” He demands, suspicion already settling in his frown.

Ray’s cheeks heat up at the inquiry, having no idea how to explain to Oliver that the man in question is none other than Leonard Snart, master thief and kind of a dick. He knows for a fact that if he truthfully answers the question, the only thing he’ll get from Oliver is a stern scolding.

“Just a guy. It doesn’t matter right now.” Ray tries to wave him off as Oliver moves off to the side. He’s stopping in front of a specific rack that holds a few different types of staffs, similar to the one that Sara seems to use whenever the Legends are in a fight. Ray doesn’t like where this is going…

Oliver grabs two staffs off the rack, turning around and throwing one at Ray in a split second. Luckily, Ray responds quickly and captures the staff before it clatters to the ground.

“You don’t want to tell me who? Fine.” Oliver counters as he starts to prowl in front of Ray. He can tell with the other’s posture, the tight shoulders, the stiff walk, and the way he holds the staff, that he’s about to pounce on Ray in a second. Ray’s heart starts to beat faster. “I’ll help you out, but on one condition. I want you to spar with me.”

Ray’s lips downturn in nervousness as he motions with the staff in his hand. “I couldn’t have guessed.”

“I want to see if your fighting has gotten any better. You’re a big guy, Ray, and you can pack a mean punch, but _landing_ the punch is where you struggle.” Oliver’s demeanor has changed in a few seconds flat, now in instructor-mode. “You put your whole body into it,” Oliver continues, “You fight like a guy from the fifties.”

Ray opens his mouth to protest, but then snaps his mouth shut to give a small nod. “I’ve actually been in a fight with a few guys from the fifties and that’s a fair accusation.”

“You’re all straightforward, honorable.” Oliver tells him as he starts to twirl the staff in his hand. “There really are no honorable rules in the fights you’re going to be in. You need to learn some new tricks so you’ll start having the upper hand.” Oliver then stops twisting the staff abruptly, his feet setting firmly in a ready stance. “Has Sara taught you anything?”

“Sara doesn’t have a whole lot of time since she’s now the captain and all.” Ray explains, eyes darting down to the staff Oliver holds nervously.

“Captain? Good for her. Anyway,” Oliver’s genuine with his praise for Sarah, but quickly turns back to the mission at hand. “We’ll spar. You can ask questions in between or after. Your choice.”

“You do realize that I have absolutely no idea how to use this thing, right?” Ray deadpans as he looks down at the metal object he holds in his hand. By the looks of it, Oliver’s is metal as well…

Yeah, that’s really going to hurt to get hit with.

Oliver twists the staff before running full force at Ray. He’s clearly going easy, using this more as a learning experience for Ray than his own gain. Ray manages to dodge the first attack, but Oliver swipes the staff out and hits Ray’s calf. It stings.

Oliver takes that moment to circle Ray, allowing room for conversation. “So what is it about flirting that you need help with?”

“All of it?” Ray shoots back uncertainly, jumping off the pain his leg. “I don’t do flirting. If I’m interested I just say I’m interested. You know me Oliver, I only really like people when I feel like I know their personality inside and out. That’s a pretty intimate point to start flirting.”

Oliver nods in understanding. He’s familiar with Ray’s stance on dating. Ray’s always been the kind of guy to fall in deep when he knows someone’s feelings, their quirks. Ray finds the cogs of a person far more interesting and attractive than their exterior.

“Okay, then first things first,” Oliver states, but he doesn’t continue. Instead, he’s launching at Ray again, doing a no-handed cartwheel to throw the other off. He also might be showing off. He allows Ray some chances to block. He feels like they’re obvious swings of the staff, but he’s impressed with Ray’s gumption nonetheless. He manages to block all three swings, that is until Oliver takes the dirty route.

Oliver, with one large sweep of the staff, hooks it behind Ray’s legs and continues the movement. The moment causes Ray’s legs to be swiped out from underneath him, sending him clambering back against the very hard floor. He lands with a hard thud and Ray’s pretty sure something in his back cracks that is _not_ supposed to crack. He scrunches up his face as his breath is knocked out of him.

When Ray opens his eyes again, Oliver has the end of the staff pointed inches from Ray’s face. He then darts his eyes up the staff, finding Oliver on the other end with a smug smile on his arrogant face. Ray feels a fire burning in his chest at the sight.

“You have to be playful.” Oliver tells him lastly, and with a twirl of his fingers, he has the staff back at his side. He casts one wink at Ray before he turns to get back to some semblance of work, but Ray’s feeling challenging.

Ray’s foot swipes out, and evidentially it’s the last thing that Oliver expects because Ray _actually_ manages to knock the other off his feet. Oliver, much like Ray, lands on the ground with a thud; his face taking on the same pinched look Ray had seconds ago.

Ray’s the one who’s smug now as he rolls over, lifting one leg and swings it over Oliver’s form. He’s straddling the other but doesn’t bother with a threatening pose. He knows Oliver knows that Ray’s got the upper hand. This time.

Oliver’s eyes flutter open, a smirk already curling onto his face as his eyes meet Ray’s.

“How’s that for playful?” Ray shoots back, his tone only childishly overjoyed.

There’s a seconds pause between them, just enough time to breath, but no one says anything before someone is clearing their throat. That someone is undeniably Felicity, which is why both of their heads swivel at the sound with smiles still on their faces, not bothering to separate.

But, boy, they sure wish they would have when they see that Felicity’s not alone.

She’s got her arms crossed over her form, mouth scrunched together, and brows dancing to the accompanying figures over her shoulder that Oliver and Ray are very much aware of already. Barry Allen and Leonard Snart are the ones in question, both looming over her petite form with mixed expressions.

Leonard, as expected, has a thick, unbreakable glower on his face, which Ray would usually say he’d missed if it wasn’t for the guilt he feels settling low in his stomach. Leonard’s not even looking at him. His eyes, instead, are plastered to Oliver, who’s still beneath Ray’s muscled thighs, chest rising and falling with his steady breaths. Now Ray’s also feeling concerned, for Oliver’s sake, since Leonard’s expression fits the term ‘if looks could kill.’

Barry, on the other hand, is far softer from where he stands beside Snart. His lips are slightly parted as his eyes dart between both Oliver and Ray. And his brows actually dart up towards his hairline when his gaze meets Oliver’s, a mixture of disappointment and… hurt, if Ray’s seeing correctly. But he doesn’t understand why Barry would be hurt…

But he and Oliver should probably get up.

The two seem to have the thought at the same time because their gazes fall back to one another. The silence that falls now is tense, considering they’re being watched by three others that are obviously gauging their next reactions. So in a flash, they move back into action. Ray swings his leg off of Oliver, and Oliver’s bounding back to his feet. Ray follows, much slower.

“Barry.” Oliver breathes, that being the best greeting he can manage. His eyes flit from Barry over to Leonard, and while Oliver enjoys Barry showing up, he does not enjoy having a rogue in his fortress. He wipes his hands off on his sweatpants as he turns back to Barry. “What are you doing here?”

That sentiment, Ray notices, does not cause Barry to look any happier. His brows start to dance as he waves his hands at himself and then to Snart. “We, uh-” but at the term ‘we,’ Leonard’s eyes seem to harden so Barry swallows and turns back to Oliver and Ray. “ _I_ need your help.”

Oliver’s glimpsing back towards Leonard in response, which Barry catches wind of. His mouth starts to form words, but nothing seems to actually leave him, so Oliver turns tersely back to Barry, tight-lipped. “Barry, can I talk to you over here for a minute?”

Barry, knowing the stern talking to he’s going to receive, returns Oliver’s tight-lipped smile and nods. He steps away from Leonard, after one more glimpse and a nod to let Leonard know to wait where he stands. Then he strides off, one step behind Oliver as the other leads him off to the side.

Ray watches them pass by, a new wave of awkwardness consuming him as he stands by himself. His teeth nibble on his bottom lip, now scanning the room carefully with his eyes up until his eyes land on Snart. He was giving himself an excuse, really, but he’s glad that when he finally does look over he finds Snart looking right back.

Ray, with his teeth still latched onto his bottom lip, beams widely at Snart before making his way over to the other’s side. He thinks he sees Leonard roll his eyes but he’ll push it off in favor of saddling up next to Snart.

“Hey,” Ray greets as gets closer.

“Raymond,” Leonard says chillily, eyes having fallen away from Ray as he had moved closer and closer. The frigid response has Ray’s delicate pink lips darting down in a frown, which has Leonard’s eyes dancing back to Ray’s face.

Ray shifts onto his other foot as he reaches out and bumps his hand against Snart’s bicep. “I missed you.” Ray admits, and while the words are bold, he can’t look Snart in the eye. The second the truth leaves his lips, he wants to take it back, especially when he sees Snart blanch.

But then Snart’s face is softening and Ray actually feels a small amount of success. He thinks he’s managed to crack Snart’s exterior in a matter of seconds, but then he sees Snart slide back into his glower and rolls his eyes.

“I’m sure you did,” Snart sneers, “What with having a new, rich, superhero boyfriend to wrestle around with.” His voice is thick with anger, leaving a bad taste in Ray’s mouth. He can’t help the way that his brows come together, forming the familiar crease that Snart’s called him out on so many times before. That only makes Ray frown harder, knowing that Snart can probably read him like a book.

Ray’s about to respond, opening his mouth already, and he can see Leonard take in a deep breath as he builds up his walls for a fight. But neither get to say another word because Oliver’s deep, agitated tone is interjecting.

“Ray, Felicity.” Oliver’s voice is shortcut, nothing but a demand for the two to meet up with him. When Ray glances over his shoulder, Oliver’s already stepping away from Barry, one hand lifted in the air to wave the two he’s requesting on and the other rubbing at his lips in agitation.

Felicity laughs somewhat nervously, trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room. Both Ray and Leonard’s eyes fall to her at the noise, so she lifts her shoulders in a way to shrug it off. “Team Arrow converge, am I right?” She laughs and spins on her heel so she doesn’t have to hear the awkward silence she’ll leave behind.

Ray turns back to Leonard now that they have some semblance of privacy, but Leonard’s only smiling at him like he wants to start a fight. Ray’s guilt is coming back.

“Team Arrow,” Leonard repeats, voice dry and embarrassingly mocking.

With a frown, Ray turns on his heel, following after Felicity to catch up with Oliver. He jogs up next to the small blonde, smiling down at her as they walk the short distance to the grumpy faced superhero. They have a small conversation until the reach Oliver, then they pause at his side as their words grow hushed.

Leonard tries to lessen his glare, he really does, but his eyes fall down to Ray’s ass in those gym shorts and Leonard only manages to grow angrier. He’s mind is assaulted with the imagery of Oliver Queen, smug, smiling bastard with his broad hand resting right on Ray’s ass and Leonard is starting to fume now.

“Hey,”

Leonard finally tears his eyes away from Ray’s retreating form to find Barry walking back up to him. The smile Barry gives Leonard is weak, and Leonard _does_ not care, but he’s nosy so he wants to know why Barry’s looking so glum. But Leonard doesn’t want to risk losing his brusque exterior so he’ll work a different angle to get Barry to answer.

Leonard’s interest only thickens when Barry’s concerned gaze dances back to Oliver. 

“Looks like your pal’s not to happy about me being here.” Snart’s voice stretches the words, each laced with sarcasm. As if his words weren’t sharp enough, Snart’s brow quirks up as waits for Barry to respond.

 Barry, chewing on the inside of his cheek, turns back to Leonard in question. His eyes seem to be a step behind, as if he’s processing Leonard’s words in slow motion. Then they seem to make sense and he’s quick to scoff at the idea and wave Len off. “He’ll get over it.” He answers shortly before he turns his gaze back on Oliver.

Snart’s about to request that Barry pray tell why he’s looking so flustered over Queen’s presence… but understanding reaches him first. The answer comes upon Snart slow, like an incoming wave consuming him.

“Oh, that’s rich.” Leonard sneers with an added roll of eyes before he even realizes what he’s doing. That drags Barry’s eyes back to him, and for one of the rare times in Snart’s life, he’s wishing he kept his mouth shut. But he’s in deep now so he might as well answer Barry’s questioning gaze. “You like him too? Do all superheroes have a thing for this rich boy?”

Barry’s eyes gradually widen at Snart’s words, then he glimpses over towards Oliver to make sure that Snart’s sentiment wasn’t heard. He’s glad that the three look undisturbed, but he still turns back to Snart with a deep breath. His head shakes slightly and Leonard’s already lifting a dangerous brow.

“Don’t even pretend, Barry. You’re fawning over him.”

Barry’s choosing his words carefully. While he moves fast, his retorts do _not_. He rubs his open palms down the sides of his body as he finally concedes. “Fine. I like Oliver but I do _not_ fawn.”

“You’re fawning.” Leonard fills in blankly, unable to let Barry’s words hang in the air unchallenged.

“I do not-” Barry’s argument starts off strong, but then Leonard’s statement from earlier reaches his ears again. “Wait, who else are you talking about?”

The question has Snart confused, causing him to look Barry up and down with a curled lip. “What do you mean?”

“Who else are you talking about? Who else has a crush on Oliver?”

Oh, right. Leonard’s poor choice of words have come back to haunt him, and definitely not for the first time. He looks away from Barry in hopes of finding a quick, easy, answer, but his mind is coming up blank. So Snart rests his hand on the butt of his gun as he tries to play it off.

“Clearly Raymond does.” Snart spits out bitterly. “Why else would he and Queen be rolling around on the ground together?”

Barry shrugs off the sentiment quickly, his hand moving as he talks. “I was thinking that was just something Oliver does. But they were pretty close.” Barry thinks further on the subject, until he has a realization like Snart. He turns towards the other dignifiedly, his smile growing. “Wait a minute. Why do _you_ seem so bothered that Ray has a crush on Oliver?”

The inquiry thrown back in his face as Leonard stilling, and he knows that his lack of answer gives Barry more fuel than anything. He can see the speedsters smile grow wide as he reaches out and starts to swat his hand across Leonard’s shoulder. “You have a crush! Like an _actual_ crush _._ You like Ray-”

Leonard’s head swivels in Barry’s direction, giving him one stern glare. “If you continue that sentence, I will freeze you right here.” To back up his threat, Snart’s hand tightens around the handle of his cold gun.

-

Once Ray, Oliver, and Felicity, are huddled together, Felicity takes her chance. She spares one glimpse over her shoulder, glad to see that both Barry and Leonard are looking at one another. She doesn’t waste another minute reaching out and slapping both of the men _hard_ on their upper arms. They both flinch at the attack, and while Oliver has too much pride to rub away the pain, Ray covers the now reddening area with a frown.

“What in the world are you two doing?” Felicity hisses, her hands on her hips as she looks between them angrily.

“What do you mean-” Olive tries, but Felicity reaches out and slaps him again. He tries to move out of the way but she manages to hit him in the same exact spot. That’s enough to cause him to cover his arm, rubbing away the awful sting. “We were _sparring_.” He bites out.

“It looked like a whole lot more!” Felicity whispers back, her voice clambering higher. “Oliver Queen, when did your crush on Barry stop?”

“It’s not a crush-” Oliver tries, but Ray’s now turning towards him with a bright smile.

“You like Barry?!” Ray whispers dramatically, but that only causes Oliver’s head to fall back on his shoulders as he groans.  

“He’s sure not showing it very well considering we walked in on you guys flirting.” Felicity bites back, looking like she wants to shake Oliver.

That gets Oliver to perk up, his eyes landing right on Felicity, and Ray’s smile falls as he turns his gaze on her as well. “We weren’t flirting.” The two echo the same sentiment, not even bothered by the fact. They’re too focused on convincing Felicity that that’s _not_ what was happening.

Except…

Ray’s head tilts to the side with a grimace, turning towards Oliver with a hint of guilt. “Okay, technically, I guess we were? But it’s only because I asked him to!”

Felicity quirks a brow, those words not helping their cases at all.

“I-” Ray tries, but Oliver’s no help so he sighs. “I asked Oliver to help me flirt.”

Felicity turns to him, her ponytail bouncing as she’s about to retaliate… only for her words to get caught in her throat. She processes Ray’s words slower now, allowing them to actually settle. “Oh,” she says after a pause.

“Yeah.” Ray shoots back, his mouth scrunching to one side.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Felicity’s head is shaking again as she lifts her hands, trying to understand the absolute absurd situation going on. Ray Palmer asking Oliver Queen for advice on flirting. Yeah, that’s one for the books. “If you need help flirting… then you have to be crushing on someone too. Okay, what’s with these big buff superheroes having crushes? What’s going on?”

“Felicity, maybe we should get back to Barry and Snart-” Oliver tries, he really does, but Felicity still hasn’t abandoned her thought.

“Oh, so you are _crushing_ on somebody!” Felicity repeats to Ray, now bouncing excitedly. She starts to clap her hands at the idea, already running through the people she knows in her mind. “You’ve got to tell me who.”

“Uh,” Ray’s starting to panic as she’s requesting the information out of him. He knows well enough that Felicity won’t give up and she will absolutely pull out a name from him if he doesn’t get help. Ray turns his brown doe-eyes on Oliver, pleading.

With another sigh, Oliver nods once in understanding. “Felicity. We can talk about this later. We _really_ shouldn’t keep Barry waiting any longer.”

Felicity looks like she wants to argue, part because she still wants to scold the two men that are quite literally towering over her while she’s still in heals. Also because she really wants to find out who Ray Palmer’s suddenly infatuated with. She’s nosy and protective when it comes to Ray. But she’ll let it go in favor of getting this mission done. For Barry.

“Fine.” She shoots back, gaze sweeping over to Oliver. When she feels that her glower isn’t strong enough, she points her finger at the both of them, taking proper time to poke at Oliver’s nose and then Ray’s. “But this is _not_ over.”

Oliver’s groaning again but he concedes. “Barry,” he calls, stepping away from Felicity and Ray in favor of getting this mission started. Barry’s kind enough to meet him half way, keeping in pace with Snart. As Oliver comes to stop in front of the two, with Ray and Felicity flanking his sides, he crosses his arms in front of himself.

“Let’s get you what you need.”

That’s all it takes for the team to meld back into a semblance of professionalism. As professional as a meeting can be with Oliver is sweatpants and Ray in gym shorts. There’d be more depth to the team’s wardrobe if Leonard had decided to wear his parka, but clearly he decided against it.

“Alright. Sounds simple enough. Ray, Snart, I want you two behind as backup. You’re staying here. Felicity, you’ll be in the car the whole time and Barry and I are the feet on the ground.” Oliver’s eyes graze across everyone as he sets up the plan, but his eyes do linger a tad longer on Snart, making sure that there’s no mutiny.

Barry and Snart share one glimpse, but finally Snart sighs. “The less work I have to do, the better.”

“Good.” Oliver says decisively. He walks past Barry, flashing the other a smirk as he goes. Ray doesn’t miss the way that Barry’s face lights up, brighter than ever. “Let’s go, hot shot.” Oliver calls over his shoulder, smirk still evident in his voice.

Felicity’s rolling her eyes at the scene, but she saddles up to Barry and walks with him towards the exit.

Ray’s still grinning as he watches the three go, allowing the room to fall into silence. Finally he shakes his head, turning back around just as he remembers that he’s not _alone_. He jumps when he turns to find Snart just a foot behind him, placing one hand over his heart with as he exhales.

“A little jumpy, are we?” Snart mocks, taking a step back to allow Ray the proper room to move.

“Sorry,” Ray sighs as he sidesteps Snart, heading straight for Felicity’s chair. He wastes no time plopping himself down, dragging his feet across the floor as he starts to roll away. He grows comfortable quickly, grabbing a comm. and hooking it to his ear.

Snart stays where he stands, silently cursing himself for his lack of suaveness. He hadn’t realized it was something he was short of, but it’s just another something he’ll tack onto the list of what Raymond’s changing about him. He breathes in through his nose just as slowly as he turns around to face Ray again. He doesn’t bother saying anything else as he finds another chair and rolls it up next to Ray.

Wordlessly, Ray hands over an extra comm., his fingers brushing against Snart’s in the meanwhile. Even the short contact has Snart’s stomach doing summersaults. But it’s also reminding him that he needs to stop being such a sap. Maybe he’ll go see Lisa afterwards. She’s always down for a heist. Snart’s going to need a distraction… he’s already seeing Oliver and Ray doing horrible couple-things every time his eyes closed.

Snart slides the comm. over his ear, listening as Ray speaks up.

“Okay, Felicity. Can you hear me?”

 _“Perfectly clear, pal.”_ She answers, minute clicking in the background. She must have her laptop out and prepared. _“We’re pulling up outside of the building now.”_

Ray doesn’t bother responding, he only leans back as he watches the screen with a furrowed brow. Snart’s past the point of trying. He’s giving in, finding the expression far more endearing. He likes the way that Ray’s brows crease, and he likes the signature frown on Ray’s lips. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to kiss it away.

 _Ugh_ , Snart’s definitely going to message Lisa after this.

Ray presses the pad of his forefinger to his ear, muting his mic for a split second so he can turn to smile at Snart.

“This is fun.” Ray’s smile is blinding, and the genuineness in his eyes has Snart’s lips twitching. “Having you here.” Ray clarifies, as if it wasn’t obvious the first time.

Snart’s quick to school his expression as he places one booted foot on the ground and leans back. “Sounds like you’re missing the team, Raymond.”

Ray shrugs at that, his smile faltering. “I suppose. But like I said,” Ray’s hazel eyes dart to Snart’s again, as iridescent as an amber gemstone but darker, “I missed you.”

 _“Ray, we’re pulling up now.”_ Felicity informs.

Ray turns back towards his monitor, his focus going back to the matter at hand like a complete professional. Snart finds it absolutely seductive, the way that Ray’s sitting behind the desk with complete purpose and confidence. Yet Snart also feels a pang of anger spark in his chest at the idea of Ray doing this for _Oliver_.

“Alright. I’m keeping watch.”

The line grows quiet and so do Ray and Leonard. It leaves Snart wondering if Ray’s feeling the same tension he is, or if he’s happened to fabricate it all in his mind. But the need to say something is overwhelming, along with the bitterness bubbling in his chest.

“So you’re just another pretty face behind a desk for _Team Arrow_?” Snart drags the last words through the metaphorical mud, and like usual, he only ends up making himself angrier.

Ray’s hands still on the keyboard, then his head swivels towards Snart next with something of confused disbelief on his face. “Felicity didn’t mean anything by that.” Ray’s explanation is curt before he turns back to the screen.

“I’m sure…” Snart trails off, unwilling to take Ray’s statement as anything more than words. Regardless, his challenge goes unheard as Ray starts to type a few things on the computer. New screens pull up, and suddenly they’re able to see a laid out map with to dots blinking. One’s conveniently labeled Allen and the other is marked Queen.

Ray chews on the inside of his cheek, the urge to say something starting to itch at his skin. But after a few more seconds of silence, Ray gives in. “It’s been awhile since I’ve heard from you.”

That catches Snart off guard.

“I’ve been busy.” He says blandly. His eyes dart from Ray to the screen. “Appears you have been too.”

“Snart, are you _really_ that upset that I’m here with Oliver and Felicity? I, unlike you, _haven’t_ been busy so I decided to stop by and see them. The rest of the team is still enjoying their vacation and, honestly, I don’t want to bother anyone else. I’m sure they all want their space.” Ray’s words come rumbling out like a frantic explanation. He can tell that Leonard’s attitude is off, which isn’t helping his any either.

How can Snart say without actually saying that no, he’s not mad that Ray’s here with Oliver and Felicity. He’s mad that he’s here with _Oliver_. He’s mad that he walked in on the two having what seemed to be a more-than-friendly sparring session. He’s also mad at himself that he managed to push Ray away to the point that he’s turning to Queen. Snart should’ve just texted him back.

Instead, Snart doesn’t say anything. He only keeps his eyes on the screen, watching as Barry searches one end of the building and Oliver searches the other.

 _“Anything yet, Ollie?”_ Barry questions into the earpiece, voice hushed.

 _“Nothing yet.”_ Oliver shoots back.

To say the least, Snart’s bored. And Ray looks like he is too.

Ray pushes his chair off to the side, his ear piece still clamped on his right ear just in case they need him and quick. But he’s thirsty, and they’ve got a small fridge just meters away from where he sits. Ray can see a tall bottle of water that should have his name on it. After working out with Oliver he’d grown parched but hadn’t had a time to actually get a drink.

He can feel Leonard’s eyes watch him as he walks over to the fridge, which only makes Ray’s steps awkward and stiff. He tries to act as casual as possible, like he doesn’t feel the heat of Snart’s gaze on his back, but it only makes his hands fumble more. He sighs in frustration, grabbing onto a bottle and shutting the fridge door harder than necessary.

If Snart thinks the change in attitude is strange, he doesn’t say anything. He only _stares_ , like he’s been doing, as Ray plops back down in the roller chair and saddles back up to the monitor, pulling at the desk with his free hand to trail himself even closer. Once he’s settled, with his feet firmly under the desk, Ray twists the cap off of his bottle and brings it to his lips.

Only it’s not as smooth. Ray should have known a big accident was going to happen. And Snart’s the one who should be blamed, even if Ray’s brain knows that’s not fair or logical. But Snart’s gaze has Ray’s mind fuddled and his nerves on end. It doesn’t help that Snart looks absolutely ravenous, leaning back in his chair with his legs spread wide like the smug bastard he is.

Leonard’s very presence is the reason that the sweaty water bottle slides out of Ray’s grip and spills all down the front of his shirt. Even going as far to soak the edge of his gym shorts. The cold water pulls a gasp from Ray as his chest pushes out. The action is done out of reflex, probably to avoid the water from trailing down the rest of his body, but it’s too late. The icy water trails down his shoulders, around his ribs, and collects towards his spine, only to trail torturously slow until it collects at the edge of his shorts.

Ray doesn’t mean to, he really doesn’t, but a whimper escapes past his lips that sounds filthy even to his own ears.

Ray pinches the front of his shirt and pulls, not enjoying the way that it slowly detaches from his torso. Ray’s suddenly remembering how much he hates being dressed in wet clothes.

“Way to go, Raymond,” Snart’s mocking drawl causes Ray to roll his eyes. “Very _smooth_.”

“Yeah,” Ray bites back, not sparing the other a look as his hands grip onto the hem of his shirt. He sits up straighter, and then he pulls the shirt up and over his head, managing to keep his hat on the entire time. The air in the cave chills Ray’s skin even further, so he’s quick to wipe off the remnants of the water with the parts of his shirt that’s still dry.

Ray’s about to stand up and search for another shirt just as a voice crackles in both of his and Leonard’s ears.

_“Sir?”_

Ray doesn’t recognize the one, so after a few clacks against the keyboard, he brings up the GPS map with Oliver, Barry, and Felicity pinned. By the looks of it, Oliver’s standing in the hall of the main building… and Barry’s directly in front of him.

“Oliver, what’s going on?” Ray’s voice has lowered, and his shirt lies discarded in his lap. He’s already forgotten about his damp chest. Leonard even manages to drop all teasing as he leans over Ray’s shoulder to peer at the screen, waiting.

 _“Ah, yes. He’s with me.”_ Oliver answers instead, his tone kind so at least Ray knows he’s talking to someone who isn’t chucking knives or shooting at him. Then, after a pause, Oliver’s voice starts again. _“Babe, I thought I told you not to wander around.”_

 _“Right,”_ Barry’s tone is next, causing Ray’s eyebrows to dart up to his hairline. There’s a second that it takes him to catch up, but Ray’s proud that he’s already piecing things together because now he gets to smile so wide. _“Sorry about that, dear.”_

Ray watches on the screen as Barry’s blinking red dot moves closer and closer to Oliver’s green dot, up until the two are side by side. The dots are lying over top of one another now, and they’re turning around and heading back down the hall. Considering the fact that Ray knows they’re out of troubles way, he allows himself to finally break into a fit of giggles.

He even hears Felicity’s laughter joining in from where she sits in the back of their getaway vehicle, now doubt having watched exactly what Ray was. He can only imagine the way that Felicity’s eyes widened when she thought the two were in trouble, only for them to walk away after calling each other pet names.

 _“Ray, Felicity?”_ Oliver’s tone is pinched and Ray can already imagine the steam coming off of Oliver. It only makes him laugh harder, which in turn has Felicity giggling harder through the ear piece. _“Comms_ off _.”_

 _“Did you get what we came for?”_ Felicity’s asking, much to Ray’s fortune. While he can assume, given both Oliver’s and Barry’s skills combined, he still wants verbal confirmation.

 _“Yeah, I got it.”_ Barry answers calmly, and even Ray can hear the slight nerve in Barry’s voice. He’ll lay off… for now. But he can only imagine Oliver’s heart

Ray’s respectful enough that he listens, plucking the piece off of his ear and switching it off. He sets it down carefully on the counter, and holds his hand out for Snart when he sees the other taking his own device off. Once Ray has both of the earpieces, he places them neatly on the table, right next to Felicity’s keyboard.

“I need a new shirt.” Ray states obviously, clapping his hands on the arm of the chair once before standing to his feet. “I’m sure Oliver has an extra shirt around here somewhere.”

“Already to the clothes sharing stage.” Snart scoffs at the idea, but he’s no looking at Ray. He’s only wearing a sardonic smile, which makes Ray glad that he’s not a direct victim of. If Leonard _was_ looking at him, Ray’s klutziness might come back tenfold. “How cute.” Snart wraps up the comment, _now_ turning towards Ray with his eyebrows lilting.

Ray can feel confusion swirling in his head alongside anger, his annoyance furthering at Leonard’s teasing. So in all of Ray’s glory, shirtless with his chest still luminously damp, his gym shorts hanging low on his hips, and his messy hair kempt down by his hat, he turns fully towards Snart with a glower. “What’s your problem, Leonard?”

That gets Leonard to look fully at Ray, unwilling to cower down in this moment. His eyes are hard, resilient, like a wall against Ray’s questioning. But he must not like something about his position, maybe it’s being below Ray, because he’s standing too, keeping his chin pointedly upward.

Ray watches as Leonard takes one step forward so he’s in Ray’s face. Not threatening… just intimidating. It’s such a _Snart_ thing to do, but it doesn’t stop Ray’s eyes from falling to the small space between them, going as low as Leonard’s waist before looking Leonard in the eyes again. It’s really not a good time for Ray to start _feeling_ things, but his skin is cold and he can practically feel Leonard’s heat from where he stands. And Leonard’s lips look so inviting, not frowning, not smiling, just _there_. Like an open canvas. Ray wants kiss him, hard enough to cause his lips to darken in shade. He wants to his lips against Leonard’s to get them to _move_ -

Ray clears his throat, focusing his attention back on Leonard. “Are you mad at me for something? You walked in here looking at me like I’ve done something but for the life of me I can’t figure out what it is.”

Snart shifts from one foot to the other, watching Ray as he talks but never providing any answers to his questions. So naturally, Ray continues.

“Is it because I visited Oliver? He’s not our enemy, Leonard. I get it if you don’t like him-”

Snart suddenly feels scrutinized and nervous now that the topic as saddled so close to his concerns. How foolish it’ll sound if Ray finds out that yes, Leonard Snart is angry because he’s here with Oliver.

Leonard gains a sly smirk, one he hopes that comes off as mockingly careless. He places one hand against the desk, leaning against it now. “I don’t care what you do in your free time, Raymond. Or _who_.”

“Clearly you _do_ ,” Ray shoots back, but he’s too rapped up in his ranting to notice that he’s solved the issue to their problem right there. His hand’s moving as he continues, not noticing how Leonard’s smile has faltered. “You’ve been dropping comments about it since you got here. Oliver and I _aren’t_ a thing. In case you haven’t noticed, he likes Barry. And before you even start to think if it’s an unrequited situation going on, I don’t like Oliver like that. I came here because of-” Ray’s hand swings in Leonard’s direction before he realizes what he’s doing, but luckily his words stop there.

Leonard still notices the gesture though and even he acknowledges that hope flutters in his chest. He straightens up again as his brows furrow. He needs to know what Ray was going to say. He has to hear Ray say it.

“Because of what?” Leonard presses. One step forward.

Ray’s fumbling now, his mouth moving but only jumbled sounds coming out. He shrugs his shoulders as he searches and searches. Finally, Ray closes his eyes and manages to regain himself again. He can’t when he sees Leonard’s eyes on him; it’s next to impossible to hold onto any sliver of control when he has those blue eyes on him…

Ray turns around, taking in a breath like a gasp. He steps away from Leonard just so he can _breathe_ again. Just so he can think.

“I was asking him for advice.” Ray tells him, moving around in search of a shirt as he mentioned previously. He can hear Snart following him, two steps behind, languidly circling his interest, which happens to be Ray in this case. Ray doesn’t end up finding a shirt so he moves on with a frustrated sigh.

Ray rifles through the items on the next table, still nothing that’s going to help him get a nice dry shirt. It doesn’t help that he can _hear_ Leonard waiting. Can hear his leveled breathes, the fabric rustle every time he shifts, or the way his boots move against the floor as he follows Ray. But what’s worse is when he _can’t_ hear Leonard. When silence falls in the room it brings expectation, and Ray does _not_ want to fill that.

Ray doesn’t find a shirt.

He breathes in through his nose, standing up straight as he realizes that it’s best to just face the matter at hand. Even that little notion has his heart racing, but he quiets his thoughts as he turns back to Leonard.

“Leonard, I know how intelligent you are. There’s no situation I can imagine where you don’t already know what I’m going to say-”

“I want to hear it.” Snart interjects, stepping forward – and is that a smile Ray sees?

Ray now squirms under the other’s gaze, his thoughts hitting him full force again as he realizes that this _thing_ might not be so unrequited. Along with that thought comes realization, a whole new world of understanding as to why Leonard had been the way he was.

Ray’s grinning in response now too, languidly, which is a stark contrast to his usually over-excited smiles. And even in this moment, where Ray is almost positive their feelings are mutual, he’s still blushing to the tips of his ears. The realization of Leonard Snart being jealous helps that blush spread.

“You’re _jealous_.” Ray states, loud and amused. He’s not going to let this one go. Not for a long time. “You thought Oliver and I… And you were… Leonard, that’s… extremely hot.” Ray comments, watching as Leonard opens his mouth to retort, but Ray won’t make him go through the torture of actually replying. He continues his thought. “I’ve never really had anyone be jealous over me before.”

Leonard takes a step forward, his nose just under Ray’s now.

Ray continues his confession. “I came here to ask Oliver how to flirt because I was certain all of my attempts were going right over your head. But to be fair I _really_ don’t know how to flirt.”

Leonard’s smirking as he shakes his head. “You don’t.”

“It doesn’t help,” Ray’s emphasizes his words by poking Snart in the center of his chest. “That you’re one of the most unreceptive, most stubborn, annoying dignified, and smug-”

Leonard stops him there, claiming Ray’s mouth with his in a clashing kiss. It’s headed, and everything Leonard has wanted for far too long. And, God, he basically gets a fantasized version of a shirtless Raymond Palmer in the Arrow Cave. Oh, Lens’ going to enjoy telling Mick about how he defiled the Arrow Cave – Ray grabs onto the lapels of Len’s jacket, pulling him in close and stopping all of Leonard’s thoughts.

He puts his focus into the kiss, his tongue grazing out against Ray’s in a wet mess of a kiss. He doesn’t mind in the slightest. It’s desperate, and Ray feels perfect slotted up against him, like he was meant to be grinding against Leonard’s leg. Everything is heavenly, but Snart needs _more_. He’s got his hands on Ray’s hips, guiding him back the sort distance until the table presses right underneath Ray’s ass. There’s no explanation needed because Ray’s sitting down, sliding back and opening his legs for Leonard to stand between.

Ray’s hand has found purchase cupped around Snart’s neck, and his legs only tighten around Snart’s center to bring him in even closer. But breathing is needed so the two part, noses grazing as they smile at one another with parted lips and glazy eyes. The two forget where they are in that moment, too wrapped up in the heat they’re creating for each other. It’s intoxicating, having their bodies pressed together and their hands finally one another’s skin. The hunger could be ignored when they didn’t know what the other felt like, or how the other sounded as they kissed, but now that they’ve had a taste and there’s no going back.

Someone clears their throat, snapping them out of their reveries as fast as a whip.

Regardless, they don’t part. Their heads only snap in the direction of the noise, finding an impressed-looking Felicity, a shocked-yet-smirking Barry, and a _very_ stunned Oliver.

“Oh, God,” Ray breathes, his hands falling down to wrap his lithe fingers around Leonard’s wrists.

That breaks Oliver out of the frozen mess he was, but angry disbelief is the first expression crossing his features. “Him, Ray? Leonard Snart, of all people, is who you have a crush on?”

Ray smiles apologetically, but gives a small, sheepish shrug in return.

Oliver only groans, turning around to cover his eyes dramatically.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://mrpalmersnart.tumblr.com)!


End file.
